disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Rider
Only the best knights can ride bone dragons. They are skilled in the art of swords, and can demolish anything with one swing. They are feared by other monster races. They are chivalrous in combat, which is rare for demons. They get along well with Samurai. REQUIREMENTS ' ' level 10 ' ' Type: Undead Feats: Power Attack, Mounted Combat, Deva, Toughness Special: 'Must have a Dragon cohort, or companion willing to undergo a process by which they will become a permanent mount. In addition, you must be accepted by a Kill Rider of at least 5th level. Must be capable of performing the Bull Rush combat Maneuver ' ''' '''Hit die: d10 ' ' Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Nobility and Royalty (Int), Perception (Wis), Swim (Str), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Survival (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. ' ' Table: Kill Rider ' ' Alignment: 'Kill Riders must be lawful. ' ' '''Religion: '''Kill Riders follow the way of the sword. They will live and die, and die again by the blade. ' ''' '''Race: When becoming a Kill Rider, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Undead with the Monster subtype. This means you now use your Charisma instead of your constitution for all saving throws. +2 Strength and +2 Charisma, -6 Dexterity Move Speed: 60 feet +2 to Intimidate and Knowledge Nobility Inheritance of evil: '''You add the Kill Rider evilities to the list of evilities you can select without increasing the cost. '''Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Kill Rider gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Kill Rider technique list located below. Kill Riders can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Kill Rider uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. In addition, the monster adds all of it's previous magichange techniques to it's new technique list below. Monster Weapon: ''' Your attack takes the form of a Large Lance that deals 1d10 damage and deals x3 damage on a critical hit. Everything else stays the same. '''Magichange As a free action, a Kill Rider can change into a Lance. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Kill Rider’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Kill Rider transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Kill Rider Lance Lance (One Handed Polearm/spear) Damage: 1d8 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: '''20 X3 '''Damage Type: '''Piercing '''Weight: '''10 lbs. '''Ability Boost The Kill Rider gains bonuses to it's Strength, and Charisma at the indicated levels above. Damage Reduction At 4th, and 8th level the Kill Rider gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing, This is due to the Kill Rider's powerful and dense body. ' ' Kill Rider (Su) At 1st level, you achieve your first state of being as a powerful Kill Rider. If your constitution score is higher than your Charisma score when you take this first level, you can choose to switch them before you lose your constitution score forever. If you have the challenge ability, you add your Kill Rider levels to your levels in the class that grants the Challenge ability to determine it's power. In addition, if you have an order that grants powers to your challenge, that uses the Kill Rider's levels to determine it's strength as well. If you do not possess the Challenge ability or an order, you select one now and use your Kill rider levels to determine it's strength. Mount (Su) Your dragon ally dies and is reborn as a skeletal Dragon Mount. This uses the same chart as a Druid's animal companion to level up, yet gains it's own abilities as well. The Basic statistics for a Dragon are as follows. Kill Rider Dragon Mount Diabolos (Su) ' ' At third level, the Kill Rider becomes a powerful beacon of profane energies and learns to properly face off against holy warriors. Whenever the Diabolos lands a hit against a creature with the ability to cast divine spells, That creature takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, and armor class for a number of rounds equal to your Kill Rider level. This bonus does not stack with it's self. If you challenge a creature that is able to cast divine spells and channel energy, the creature takes a -2 penalty per healing dice when the creature attempts to heal with a spell or channel energy to heal a living creature. Finally, If the enemy is your challenge target, you can end your challenge on the creature to prevent it from using Channel energy, or divine spells for a single round. Scharfrichter (Su) ' ' At 5th level, the Killrider becomes a sharp edged executioner. The Killrider gains the Death Sight ability of a Shinigami, using it's Kill rider level as it's Shinigami level to determine it's strength. A creature that takes damage from a Kill Rider while effected by the Shinigami sight must make a successful a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + the Kill Rider's level + his Charisma modifier) or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. Finally, the Kill Rider's mount uses the Kill Rider's move speed or it's move speed, whichever is higher, and vice versa, the Kill Rider uses the mount's move speed if the mount's speed is better. Discoveruri (Su) At 7th level, the Kill Rider pushes the boundaries between creature and mount. Your mount gains the Fiendish creature template. In addition, the penalty caused by your Diabolos ability is doubled and the creature loses it's capabilities for 2 rounds instead. Finally, the Kill Rider can add it's Charisma modifier to it's ride skill checks when riding the Dragon Mount. Shogun (Su) At 9th level, the Kill Rider learns of the great power of resolve and can push it's self to fight on. This ability acts as a Kill Rider's resolve ability in all ways, except that he can use it once per day plus his Charisma modifier,, plus one additional time per day for every Kill Rider he possess beyond the first. Whenever the Kill Rider defeats the target of his challenge, he regains one daily use of his resolve, up to his maximum number of uses per day. Defeating the target of his challenge usually involves reducing the target to 0 hit points or fewer, but the GM might rule that an enemy who surrenders or flees the battle is also defeated. He can use this resolve in a number of ways. Determined: As a standard action, the Kill Rider can spend one use of his resolve to remove the fatigued, shaken, or sickened condition. If the Kill Rider is at least 8th level, he can alternatively remove the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or staggered condition. If the condition has a duration longer than 1 hour or is permanent, this ability removes the condition for 1 hour, at which time the condition returns. Resolute: Whenever the Kill Rider is required to make a Fortitude or Will save, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to roll twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before he rolls the saving throw. Unstoppable: When the Kill Rider is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not slain, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to instantly stabilize and remain conscious. He is staggered, but he does not fall unconscious and begin dying if he takes a standard action. He does fall unconscious if he takes additional damage from any source. Ignore the Pain (Ex): The shogun can order his allies to fight on, despite debilitating effects. This allows the shogun to use the Determined and Resolute resolve abilities on an ally within 30 feet. Doing this uses up twice the number of resolve points as normal, and the ally must be able to hear the shogun. This use of resolve is a language dependent ability. Odin (Su): You have reached the pinnacle of strength as a Kill Rider and as such you have become the All father of Kill Riders. Once per day as a standard action, You and your mount both gain a +4 bonus to Strength, and Charisma. If your mount is not summoned, it is immediately summoned at no cost to you, and you are immediately mounted on it's back and are unable to leave it for the duration of the ability. Your mount's move speeds all increase by +30 feet. You are effected by a Freedom of Movement spell. Furthermore, when entering this form, you can summon two Raven motes. These motes cannot be attacked and have a fly speed of 220 feet. Every round these motes can move. You can see through their eyes and make perception checks with them. As a move action, you can immediately transport yourself to one of the ravens, or to your mount. The furthest you can teleport with this is 1,000 feet. While these ravens are active, you deal +2d6 electricity damage on all attacks, as does your mount. Your mount gains the Powerful charge ability (+2d8), as well as the Trample ability. While in this mode, your mount cannot be killed, and any damage it takes beyond it's hit points are instead subtracted from your own hit points. Finally, while this is active, you control the effects of an eyebite spell using your overall character level as the caster level for the ability. The saving throw for the spell is 10+ 1/2 Kill Rider+ Charisma modifier. This lasts for 1 round per level. ' ' Kill Rider Techniques 1st—Command, Murderous Command, Anticipate peril, True strike, Ant Haul, Deathwatch, Divine Favor, Bane, Bless, Burst Bonds, Compel Hostility, Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Detect Undead, Divine Favor, Doom, Forbid Action 2nd— Greater Magic Weapon , Elemental Touch, see invisibility, Compassionate Ally, Delay Pain, Tactical Acumen, Qualm, Shield Other, Spiritual Weapon, Saddle Surge, Spark Plug (Magichange) ** 3rd—Hold person, Haste, Slow, Elemental aura, Blood Biography, heroism, Litany of Sloth, Litany of Weakness, Burst of Speed, Retribution, Blossoming Spear ** 4th—Confusion, Dimension door, Control Summoned Creature, Malicious Spite, Dimensional Anchor, Dispel Magic, Heroism, Locate Weakness 5th—Apparent Master, Greater Command, Telepathic Bond, Burst of Glory, Boneshatter, Ancestral Memory, Mind Fog, Feeblemind, Litany of Eloquence, Litany of Entanglement, Litany of Righteousness, Litany of Warding, Painful Breath ** 6th— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Quest, utter contempt, Righteous Vigor, Battlemind Link, Coward's Lament, Find Quarry 7th—Resounding Blow , Insanity, Litany of Escape, Litany of Sight, Heal Mount, Reckless Charge ** 8th—Dimensional Lock, Demand, Euphoric Tranquility, Symbol of insanity 9th—Imprisonment, Freedom, Overwhelming presence, Power word Kill, Symbol of strife, 13 Knights **, Cradius (Magichange)** ' '